Crazy Drabbles
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: Una pequeña colección de drabbles de las distintas parejas de south park ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene las parejas mas populares del fandom y parejas crack


**Hey gente fanfictionera (¿?)…Bueno sé que debería estar actualizando "Maldito Facebook" pero ya ven…me vino la señora inspiración y no exactamente para ese fic. Si no para esta colección de drabbles.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Los siguientes drabbles están constituidos por las parejas más populares de esta fandom 1 drabble por cada pareja. Contenido de parejas Crack.**

**South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone**

**-o-o-o-**

**Crazy**

**1.-**

A veces las cosas no salían como uno quiere, la perfección no existe y intentando es una perdida de tiempo, causándote daño y dolor. Kyle Broflovski lo sabía perfectamente.

La explotación que su madre le daba, por su gran conocimiento en muchas materia y su gusto por el estudio, le causaban gran estrés, que al parecer ella no se daba cuenta el daño que le hacia a su hijo.

Pero el, por suerte, tenia a Stanley…el amor de su vida.

Un pelirrojo, pálido y de hermosos ojos apretaba la mano de su supuesto "mejor amigo"

-Stan, promete que nunca me vas a dejar-susurró mientras veía su reflejo a través de las aguas cristalinas de aquel lago.

-No te preocupes Kyle, nunca seré capaz de dejarte-contesto mientras sonreía al ver a su amado ponerse en su pecho.

.

.

.

**2.-**

Kenny maldecía su jodida suerte, ¿podía ser peor su suerte aun con sus estúpidas muertes?

Se sentía una mierda completa, le dolía, muy adentro de él sabia que no era de hierro. Su vida, su familia más pobre que un viejo que vive en la calle (aunque podía agradecer que tenía un techo donde vivir.

Pasaba junto a un parque de recreación infantil. Sonrió. Aquel parque era donde jugaba de niño con sus amigos. Pero antes de seguir por su camino una pequeña voz dulce y aniñada le llamo la atención

"Tengo manzanas lulululu, son para mi y también para ti, tengo manzanas lululu"

Su sonrisa se volvió más grande y dulce. Reconocía esa voz era de nada menos que el chico mas dulce y tierno del mundo.

Leopold "Butters" Stoch

Se acercó silenciosamente al chico que se encontraba de espaldas. Al acercarse lo suficiente susurro con voz ronca:

"No entiendo como siempre puedes estar feliz"

El pequeño rubio se sobresalto de tal manera que golpeó al chico detrás de él causándole una mueca de dolor.

"Salchichas! Ken, como lo siento…yo….te…te ves triste"

"No has respondido mi pregunta, y en verdad quiero saber"

El pequeño se quedo cayado…mientras pensaba rápidamente la situación de McCormick. Sonrió al obtener la respuesta correcta.

"Simplemente no hago caso a lo que dicen de mi… ¿sabes?...crees que no me doy cuenta que…los escucho hablar de mi de una forma tan…odiosa diciéndome marica, mierda, basura e insoportable…Hago de todo por no guardarles rencor…no tengo la mejor familia del mundo, y sé que tu tampoco…te entiendo, pero no por eso hay que sentirnos mal. No soy el más inocente o el ingenuo…me doy cuenta fácilmente de las cosas…pero mi vida es mejor así…seguir sonriendo e ignorando lo que dicen de mi…aunque sea por un momento"

Kenny no se lo podía creer lo que le había dicho ese pequeño rubio lo hizo pensar…pero a parecer mucho ya que sin control alguno beso al pequeño en sus delicados y finos labios.

Amaba al Inocente Leopold Stoch y aquel muchacho era lo mejor de su miserable vida.

.

.

.

**3.-**

Tweek miraba con cierto temor a Craig; quien se encontraba en la cama del rubio…"protegiéndolo" de los malditos y jodidos gnomos roba calzoncillos.

Tweek aun estaba nervioso ¡Por fin Craig verá a esos gnomos!...pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

"Craig, quiero dormir…me seguiras ¡Gha! Cuidando? Ngh"

"Claro, Tweekers tu descanza"

El pequeño se quedo dormido, tenia tanto cansancio que no se dio cuenta que se había dormido en el pecho del azabache.

La noche seguía su transcurso normal, y Craig seguía sin ver nada.

Eran con las 3:30 de la madrugada y Craig ya se estaba dando por vencido, mientras cabeceaba por el sueño…hasta que sucedió.

Empezo a escuchar vocecitas pequeñas cantando que por el sueño no pudo definir la letra, pero pudo ver claramente como abrían el cajón de su amado rubio paranoico, sacando de aquel un calzoncillo, siguiéndole otro y otro y otro y…bueno otro.

"¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS DE MIERDA!"

No pudo contenerse, lo ataco la furia al ver que aquellos malditos gnomos se llevaban la prenda interior de SU novio…claro quien sabe para que…seguro para masturbarse mientras pensaba en el….esos gnomos eran unos pervertidos y morbosos de mierda.

Tweek despertó asustado por el ruido solo para encontrar la imagen más graciosa del mundo…aunque un poco aterradora: Era Craig señalándoles con el dedo "Fucker" a los gnomos que desde niño le robaban sus calzoncillos. Mientras que esto corrían desfavorecidos por el comportamiento agresivo de Craig.

"Sabia que ¡Gha! Reaccionaria así" susurro Tweek mientras cogía un bate de beisbol e iba a ayudar a su novio.

.

.

.

**4.-**

Cristophe fumaba con toda tranquilidad en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Gregory, aprovechaba que no estaba ya que aquel rubio no le gustaba que fumase en su apartamento

"¡CRISTOPHE ¿QUE TE EH DICHO SOBRE FUMAR?"

Si, Gregory había llegado y al parecer de no muy buen humor.

"Que fumar es malo y contamino la habitación, merde" contesto de una forma no muy amigable

"Si, si ahora no me molestes que no tengo mucho humor" agrego tirándose en su cama

Cristophe sonrió travieso mientras se dirigía a Gregory y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el chico.

"AH! Cristophe…¿pero que…?"

"Shhh, solo disfruta…"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de escucharse unos gemidos en aquella habitación.

.

.

.

**5.-**

Damien miraba con cierto cansancio al pequeño inglés que estaba ocupado cocinando unas galletas que su mama le había encomendado antes de irse y Pip, como buen hijo que es tenía que obedecer.

"Me aburro peor que un burro" susurro Damien de una forma…demasiado infantil.

"Te estas diciendo burro" agrego Pip divertido, lo había escuchado y ahora se estaba burlando de él.

"¡Hey! No te burles, solo es una rima" aclaró mientras ponía sus ojos mas rojos de lo normal.

"Si, si claro"

"…"

"…"

"Oh carajo!, ven aquí" exclamo Damien mientras cogía la cintura de su chico y lo besaba con pasión. Mientras que el otro…simplemente pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del Anticristo.

"Pero…que… ¡PIP!"

Carajo…los pillo la mama del inglés.

.

.

.

**6.-**

Kenny no podía dormir, simplemente no podía, tenia sueños extraños…MUY extraños.

Soñaba en verse a si mismo como Mysterion…pero lo mas extraño que en cuerpos separados, mientras que el misterioso de la capa oscura le susurraba un ronco "Te amo".

Aquel sueño siempre terminaba en lo mismo, le susurraba aquello, lo besaba y… ¡Fin! Despertaba todo sudoroso y agitado.

No entendía, Mysterion era el, uno solo… ¿Por qué soñar que eran distintas personas?

Aunque la verdad es que en verdad parecían distintas: Mysterion estará todo misterioso dispuesto a descifrar los misterios del mundo. Mientras que el…solo era una puta que andaba con una chica y otra, en algunos caso incluso con chicos.

Decidió dormir pero juro ver una sombras tras el, al voltear no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Era el en forma de Mysterion.

"¿Crees que te libraras de mi?...Kenneth"

Después de eso, la oscuridad y la luna fueron testigos de los gemidos y jadeos de dos almas unidas…pero divididas.

.

.

.

**7.-**

Craig miraba la ventana con odio…nadie lo veía, sus amigos estaban muy ocupados consolando a Clyde que se había olvidado sus tacos en su casa, en pocas palabras, una "gran tragedia".

Tenía un punto fijo: Stanley Marsh.

Aquel odioso que se parecía a él y muchos ya pensaban que eran gemelos y la mama de Stan le fue infiel a Randy…Pero era un absurdo rumor solamente.

Pero ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto?...solo estaba sonriendo de una forma muy hermosa a…Kyle.

Aunque odiaba ser celoso, lo admitía…si veía a Kyle con sus ojos azules brillosos, ¿Por qué no lo miraba a el?

Le cansaba que solamente mirara a Kyle de la forma en que quería que lo mirara a él. Solamente a él.

Pero, Stan había volteado al sentirse observado, para encontrarse con los ojos profundos de Craig.

No lo pudo evitar se sonrojo.

Pero eso solo era una rutina para Tucker…Un amor que nunca iba a suceder.

.

.

.

**8.-**

Clyde miraba a Cartman como si fuera un Súper Héroe y el la damisela en apuros.

Aunque técnicamente eso parecía. Erick lo llevaba alzado como "recién casados" ya que a Clyde lo habían empujado causando doblarse el tobillo.

"No…No es necesario Erick"

"Es tu salud y yo no juego con eso"

Como siempre terco, calculador, frio… ¿Cómo llego a fijarse en el?

Simplemente nunca podrá saber la respuesta pues ya saben lo que dicen: "El amor es ciego" pero aquello era demasiado.

.

.

.

**9.-**

Muchos chicos miraba con asombro a Craig Tucker, quien caminaba son ninguna muestra de nerviosismo, acompañado de sus dos novios.

Así es, no se sabe si son sus perras pero se sabe que son sus novios.

¿Un chico con DOS novio? Cualquiera diría: "Es un sinvergüenza, hijo de puta"

Pero en realidad era la realidad.

Y eso lo sabían perfectamente Tweek y Thomas.

**10.-**

Kenny sudaba por la agitación del momento, jadeante y cansado lamia el blanquecino liquido que caía de sus labios. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeñísimo gemido de gusto.

Damien estaba que hiperventilaba ¿Qué mierda estaba pasándole?

"Damien, gracias por la leche en serio estaba demasiado cansado, vine corriendo y aquí quema"

¡Ja! El teniendo pensamientos pervertidos con un pervertido de primera

Que ironía, pero lo deseaba… y no iba a parar hasta obtenerlo en su cama.

**-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado…esta dedicado a ti Mafe! Gracias por ayudarme con las parejas crack aunque el plan no me salió muy bien…pero mi esfuerzo valió la pena**

**¿Saben porque me anime a escribir? Bueno es que una amiga llevo su muñeca al colegio ._. Es Rubia de ojos aguamarina y recordé a Butters y el pregunte como se llama la muñeca y ella dijo "Marjorine, ¿lindo no?" no saben el patatus cardiaco que me dio, igualito a Butters asi que ella lo lleva todos los días y ahora es la "nueva alumna" Y los profes mas ciegos ni siquiera la notan XD.**

**Bueno…espero que les haya gustado (soy muy redundante XD) Oh, Oh! Saben que? El botoncito esta todo coqueto…¿No le dan click?**


End file.
